The invention relates to a valve drive arrangement including a camshaft having a hollow outer camshaft part with an inner camshaft disposed within the outer camshaft part.
DE 39 43 426 C1 already discloses an internal combustion engine valve drive arrangement with a first camshaft unit which comprises an outer shaft and primary cams connected to the outer shaft, with a second camshaft unit which comprises an inner shaft disposed in the outer shaft and secondary cams disposed on the outer shaft and connected to the inner shaft, and with an adjusting unit for adjusting the positions of the two camshaft units relative to each other.
DE 10 2007 037747 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine valve drive switching device with a switching unit which comprises an executing unit for executing, on the basis of at least one signal, a first switching process and then to execute a second switching process independently of an electronic evaluation. The internal combustion engine valve drive switching device comprises a control gate which is formed by at least two switching units of the executing unit.
It is in particular the object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective valve drive arrangement with adjustable valve timing and valve strokes.